Theirs
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: Alex, I don't think you would approve of what I've done. Right? Or would you have done the same? No. You wouldn't have even gotten into this situation. You would have kept your eyes closed. You wouldn't have looked. You would have preferred to have your eyes torn out. Here are some eyes, Alex. They're your mother's.
1. Chapter 1

They're coming for me. I know it's me. There's no one else here, and if there were, They've already killed them.

Why did I have to look at it? That's rule number one when you go to the End: Don't look. If you look, They can see you. They can find you. They can kill you.

But I was a fool. I looked. They saw me. They'll find me. No matter where I go, no matter how fast I run, They'll find me.

 _No running, no hiding, from the ones that are finding..._

If I had just worn a pumpkin like the others, they would be alive, I wouldn't be a dead man walking. But I looked. _Never look. Never, ever look._

I can hear them. In the back of my head. Marking me as one of Theirs. Theirs to hunt. Theirs to find. Theirs to kill. _Kill. Kill. Kill._ I wonder what patterns my blood will make upon the wall. Will it spray? Will it trickle? Will it drip, drip, drip onto the floor?

I don't want to die. I don't want to see the white eyes of the one to judge. I don't want the memories of my life to be filled with those eyes staring deep into my soul. Would Notch be kind to me? Would he keep me from turning into a monster? _Ripping teeth and tearing flesh. The first one's done and now I'm next._

I am going crazy. I know I am. But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters except for Their blood-thirsty screeching outside my door. They're so lonely. Only having Themselves until someone looks at Them. Perhaps They could be reasoned with in the old days, when Their coding was new, but now They just want to feel my warm red bloody blood on Their hands, in Their sharp, sharp teeth.

I think I'm safe for now. I've crawled my way under a pillar. Why are these pillars here? Are they the cause of Their torment? Maybe. All I know is that I'm hungry. I need food. But so do They. _Munch, munch._ Soon, They'll dig Their way through the hard obsidian. And then I'll be dead. A useless lump of flesh. No- not useless. I'll fill Their bellies. Give Them entertainment.

They're reaching for me. I can see Their hands. Dark hands, black as the sky above. _Shriveled hands. Dead hands. Soon-to-be red hands._

They want me out, I know they do. They're trying to coax me with Their screeching and blurbs, drool dripping from Their big, big mouths.

I dig deeper into the yellow stone. My pickaxe is about to break. It's the only thing I have left. The others had the rest of my stuff. When I looked, They saw them. They killed them.

I remember the others faintly. The screeching making it hard to think. There were two others. One wasn't even supposed to be here. His name had been Phil. He had been a young villager, too eager to leave his safe boring life behind. Alex and I had used him as a pack-mule of sorts. He couldn't fight.

Alex... My best friend. Her hair blonde in the sun, red in the caves. Her skin was lighter than mine. We grew up together. Running and playing in the plains biome right next to our town.

When They got her... I couldn't look away. _Rip, rip, rip._ She screamed the whole time They ate her alive. Now she's just pile of bones. One day adding to the yellow stone, the stone made of bone. Heh. I rhymed Alex! Did you see that?... No. You didn't. You've already met him. The Judge. I hope he takes you to the Aether. The world of skies.

You always liked to look up. _Don't look._ You liked to watch the clouds float by. We dreamed of talking to those clouds, of what we would say if we got to meet one. I wonder what they would say, now, seeing me deep in others remains, hiding from the ones you can't hide from.

They're digging deeper. Grabbing the blocks and throwing them out of the way. If I die, Alex, will I meet you in the land of clouds? Or shall I go with the Judge, to his land below? I don't want to risk it. I looked. I did the thing you're never meant to do. I'm going to the Nether, Alex. I'm going to burn, burn, burn until my flesh is gone. I will return to the Overworld, and bring the Judge to others.

Yes, Alex. I liked PvP. But I never killed anyone. I never stabby stabbed them in the heart.

I wonder if I can make a break for it.

It hurts, Alex. Who knew taking your hand off with a dull pickaxe would bring so much pain. But, the pain is good. It tells me I am alive. That I have a chance to escape. The pain is filled with hope. _No hope._

They go flying after my hand. Howling in glee. So happy that there is something to sooth Their rabid thirst.

It hurts while I run. My arm is throbbing with pain to the beat of my heart. _Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!_

I see you, Alex. You are crumpled right next to Phil's remains. I didn't like Phil. But you did. I suppose you tried to save him. But he wasted it. His one chance. He wasted your life. I hate him. He killed you. It's his fault this happened. The fool didn't bring a pumpkin. I gave him mine. He's the reason I looked. He's the reason you're dead.

I'm going to kill him. But I can't. He's already down, down, down in the Nether and he's burn, burn, burning. I wish I could hear him scream.

The portal feels funny when I hop through. As though it's tainted. It's tainted with your blood, Alex. I'm going to fix this.

* * *

 **I read The End of Man by Prospit Monarch, which then sparked my imagination, so this happened.**

 **I love horror fics in this style, anybody know of one?**


	2. Chapter 2

I did it, Alex. I avenged you. I fixed it.

I went to Phil's village, you remember, the one he called boring. It's not boring now. Now it's filled with pretty colours. I hear screaming. What a beautiful sound! It almost drowns out Their screeching. Flames try to touch the sky, to talk to the clouds. Maybe to talk to you. Blood splatters the ground in magnificent patterns. You would love it, Alex, it's the best thing I've ever seen.

The flames are pop, pop, popping, and crack, crack, cracking. The noise reminds me of Them pulling and tearing your bones apart to get to your flesh easier. They don't like bones. Maybe your bones would kill Them somehow. I want Them to eat your bones.

Yes, Alex. Perhaps destroying Phil's village was wrong. Perhaps tearing out throats of his family one by one was wrong. Perhaps I'm crazy. But, perhaps I don't care about the suffering I've caused. The only thing that matters now is that you didn't die for nothing. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._

My first kill, Alex. I used to be disgusted at those who participated in the Hunger Games. But now I understand. I understand how fun it is! That first kill was a young man, I chop, chop, chopped his head off with a sword I had found. His head bounced a little, spraying blood on me. It's warm, Alex, the blood is so warm. I don't think I'll ever be cold again. _No more chills, under hills, in the mines of deep._

I don't think I'm ever going mining again, Alex. It makes me sad. No more cake, celebrating the twenty diamonds we found. No more screaming because a creeper found it's way into the caves. No more laughing, when we think the other has died, but hasn't. Are you still alive, Alex? Are you playing a joke on me? It is a good joke, even if it's not funny. You can come out, Alex! Come out and tell me you're still alive! That we're truly inseparable! _That you didn't leave me._

No. You're dead. I saw your bones. I saw your blood staining the hands of Those who ate you. Did you taste good, Alex? Did your flesh satisfy Their stomachs? You were so sweet, Alex. Did you taste sweet? I hope not. I hope They choke on you.

I killed the second the same as the first, Alex. She screamed more though. I liked it when she screamed. It sounded like you after you had been surprised. I experimented with killing, Alex. I don't like choking them, they can't scream when I do that. Punching them to death is fun. But most of their blood stays inside and doesn't make the world pretty. The only other way I could kill them, Alex, is with my pickaxe. It broke, but I kept the pieces. The pieces are sharp. I cut myself on one of them. Blood danced out of my hand and onto my skin. It was pretty, Alex. My blood is so pretty.

Remember how I escaped Them, Alex? My arm is hurting again. If They don't get to me soon, I'll die of blood loss. Maybe I can take some of the blood from the bodies scattered around me, they don't need it. _They'll never need it again._

People screamed a lot when I killed them with my pickaxe shards. One of them knocked over a torch when he tried to run. Now flames are dancing on their bodies. _Swishing and swirling, the whole world is burning!_

I wonder if They be able to see those I've killed. Will They feast upon their flesh? If They can, the bodies are much to burnt too eat. _Chomp, chomp, chomp._

The flames are getting closer. I can feel the heat. It's drying the blood the decorates my skin. I don't want it to dry. I like it when the blood trickles its way down my arm. I like the way it sparkles, as though it has a secret. The flames hurt, Alex. They hurt a bad pain. There's a river, if I jump in it will cool me down, but will it wash off the pretty, pretty blood? _Shining bright, like the stars of night._

The blood is gone, Alex. But so is the pain.

The screams of the Unnamed are getting louder. But They had a name, right? When we asked about Them? I think people called Them Endermen, always with fear in their voice. The Endermen aren't that bad. I think I like them. Why are people so afraid? Endermen aren't scary.

They killed you, Alex? No, no. That was Phil. It was him. He did it. He paid, didn't he? But was it enough? Was it enough to avenge you? _No._

You remember what your dad said when we were small? No? He said he would always protect you. That you would always be safe as long as he was alive. _Always._

He lied, Alex. You're not safe. You're dead. He's alive. I think I'm going to fix that. I fix a lot of things. Maybe you should call me Handyman Steve. _But I couldn't fix you._

* * *

He screamed, Alex. Your dad screamed when I killed him. His scream attracted others. I had to kill them too. I-I killed my family, Alex. I watched their blood pour from their stomachs.

I realized something, Alex. I am crazy. I know I am. If I were sane I would care that Mom was pregnant. I would care that dad tried to protect her.

I'm covered in blood again. I'm warm again.

Alex, I don't think you would approve of what I've done. Right? Or would you have done the same? No. You wouldn't have even gotten into this situation. You would have kept your eyes closed. You wouldn't have looked. You would have preferred to have your eyes torn out.

Here are some eyes, Alex. They're your mother's. They look exactly like yours did. They are very squishy. _Squish. Squish._

They're coming for me. I can hear Them. They're so close. _Theirs to hunt._

I can see the Judge's eyes. His eyes are cold. _Theirs to find._

I don't think I'm going to the Aether. That's fine with me. What's not fine is I don't think I'm ever going to see you again. _Theirs to kill._

Goodbye, Alex.


End file.
